Falice oneshots
by Riverdale.lover100
Summary: Falice oneshots. Some when there are kids and some when they are adults. Some other characters may appear.


Alice heard a knock on ber bedroom door but decided to ignore it. She was laying in bed buried under the covers.  
Her hair was a mess and spread out over the pillow. The room was dark, the lamp was off and the only light was the light from the light. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but she heard the knock on her door again. She buried her head under the pillow and tried to shout out the sound. The person on the other side of the door didn't give up, the knocking continued.  
\- Go away she said.  
She heard the door open and someone come in. She leet out a sight and closed her eyes.  
-Are you that unhappy to see me a voice said.  
She could recognize that voice anywhere. The voiced that could keep her calm down, that she loved to hear and never would get tired of. But as much as she loved that voice she wasn't in the mood to be with anyone. She just wanted to be alone.  
\- Go away Fp  
-Are you okey Ali, you weren't at school so I came over?  
\- I'm fine, just go away she said tired.  
He didn't go way. She could sense him but didn't bother to get up and look at him. She drew the covers over her head even more if that was even possible. He looked at her and wondered why she was like this.  
\- Did I do something? He asked.  
\- No  
\- Then why aren't you talking to me?  
\- I just need to be alone she said quiet  
\- Did something happen, did you fight with your parents?  
\- Or someone at school, is it someone I need to talk to?  
Both of them knew that he would just talk to them. Alice smiled a little at that.  
-No you don't need to anything Fp.  
\- Then talk to me  
\- There is nothing you can do.  
She just wanted to sleep but he wouldn't let her with all of his talking. She tried to close her eyes and sleep but she knew him, he was almost as stubborn as her. He wouldn't give up without a fight. He never did give up a fight. Fp who was leaning against the doorframe walked slowly in to the room and stood at the edge of the bed. Alice was buried under the covers and you couldn't see her but a little bit of her blond wavy hair.  
\- Alice  
No answer  
\- Alice, Alice, Alice,Alice,Alice Fp kept repeating her name.  
\- Shout up! she said irritated.  
Fp knew she wouldn't talk with him so he took the covers away from her. She made a sound of protest. And there she was, Alice Smith curled up like a ball and was smaller then ever. She had some sweatpants and a oversized t-shirt that Fp knew was his. He got a smile on his lips at that.  
Alice felt the bed dip and Fp's hand on her arm. She was turned so she had her back to him. He looked at her and tried to se if she was hurt. Her fights with her parents become a little violent sometimes and she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She had made him promise not to tell anyone. Alice could feel his eyes on her, inspecting her.  
\- I'm okay she said  
\- You don't seem to be okay  
\- Fp just leave it.  
\- You know I'm not going to to that  
She leet out a sight.  
\- Shouldn't you be with the serpent or something, anything but waste your time on me she mumbled.  
\- I never waist my time when I'm with you he said quite.  
They had been dating for 4 months and became serious a month ago. They had always been there for each other and Fp, wouldn't leave until he made sure she was okay.  
-Uggh you aren't going to give up are you? She asked him.  
\- Nope  
She finally turned around and faced him. Her eyes were tired and had dark bags under her eyes .  
\- Shit Alice haven't you sleept.  
\- Does it look like I have she asked him.  
\- Why? He asked her.  
\- Fine you win. I'm never really able to sleep when I'm on my period because my stomach and body really hurts.  
\- Really? Fp raised his eyebrows at her.  
\- What?  
\- You couldn't just have said that from the start.  
She gave him on of her famous glares.  
\- I didn't want you to se me like this she confessed quiet.  
Fp looked into her beautiful eyes. He felt like he could drown in them. His eyes went down to her lips. He bent down and captured her lips with his. He drew back and looked at her  
\- Listen to me, I will always love you. Always, even now like this. Do you understand me?  
She nodded.  
\- I love you to.  
He bent down to kiss her again, this time longer then before. They drew back again.  
-ahhh  
Alice hugged her stomach tight. Fp went and laid at the headboard of the bed.  
\- Come her.  
She went and laid beside him. Her head on his chest. He put his hand on her stomach and started to rub it.  
Alice looked up at him confused her eyebrows raised.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I thought it would make it feel better, I can stop if you want he said unsure.  
\- No you don't have to stop she said holding his hand on her stomach.  
She realized that she actually liked the feeling of the rubbing, it was helping with the pain.  
\- You like it don't you? he asked with a grin  
\- Mhhm She said with a smile.  
He continued to rub her belly and she felt her eyelids were heavy. She closed her eyes and feel into sleep. Fp saw her fall into sleep and kissed her head. He kept rubbing her belly and smiled at her. She was so small and cute like this and  
Fp Jones loves his girl.

Alice woke up with her head on her pillow. She sat up locking for Fp and saw him sitting at her old small table writing something. He hadn't noticed that she had woke up and continued writing.  
\- What are you doing? She asked him  
He looked up at her.  
\- Hey sleeping beauty he said stood up, walked and sat on her bed.  
-What where you doing? She asked him again.  
\- Your math homework, I'm pretty good at math so you don't have worry about getting the wrong answers.  
\- You didn't need to do that.  
\- It's no problem, I made mine and decided to do yours.  
Alice kissed him and then pulled apart.  
\- And I bought you something he nodded to her bedside table.  
The table were filled with chocolate and other sweets.  
\- You bought me chocolate?  
\- And some sweets and your favorite milkshake, I heard it helps.  
\- You didn't need to waste your money on me, it's not like the serpents gives the best pay.  
\- It's okay and I said that nothing about you are wasting time or money.  
She looked deep into his brown eyes. Fp took his hand and moved her hair behind her ears before putting it on her cheek caressing it and she leaned in to his touch. He went down to kiss her and she meet him halfway. They broke way for air and looked deep into each others eyes.  
\- I love you so much she said quiet  
\- I love you more  
They sat like that for a while, his hand on her cheek in comforting silence before Fp broke the silence.  
\- Do you want to watch tv? He asked.  
\- Sure  
He turned on the old tv and sat against the headboard of the bed. Alice went and laid her head on his chest and taking her chocolate milkshake drinking it. Fp laid his hand on her belly and started to rub it. And there they sat the whole day, sharing sweets, stealing kisses and just enjoying each other's company.  
Alice head on his chest and his band on her belly both of them were asleep the tv still on in the background.


End file.
